


you’re just like a butterfly (from afar, i steal glances)

by herspringday



Category: 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 10 Things I Hate About You (1999) References, Adapted, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Anxiety, Closeted Character, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Min Yoongi | Suga, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, Loner Yoongi, M/M, Popular Park Jimin, Social Anxiety, This is trash, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, i don't know how to tag, implied eating disorder, jimin is straight, lowercase just bc, no friends, no one !, outcast, poem, the first and last piece of shit i post, who is even gnna read this, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herspringday/pseuds/herspringday
Summary: love hurts, it causes anger, jealousy, obsession, why don't u love me back?





	you’re just like a butterfly (from afar, i steal glances)

**Author's Note:**

> uhm ok this is the first time i'm posting so
> 
> trigger warning: there's implied self harm and eating disorder but its vague and literally 4 lines, don't read if that will make you uncomfortable

i hate the way i look

and the boring colour of my hair

i hate the way my hands shake

i hate it when people stare

 

i hate the cuts on my skin

and the irrational thoughts on my mind

i hate myself so much that it makes me sick

it even makes me rhyme

 

i hate the way i cant say no

i hate it when people lie

i hate how easily i laugh

even worse, how easily i cry

 

i hate the way i love being alone

and the fact that i'm still existing

but mostly i hate the way i crave someone

because that's all that seems to be missing

 

\-----

 

i like the way you smile

and the way you style your hair

i like the way you blush

i like it when you're near

 

i like your pretty laugh

and the way it plays on my mind

i like you so much that it makes me sick

it even makes me rhyme

 

i like the way you're always kind

i like it when you sing

i like those soft sweater paws

and that stupid silver earring

 

i like the way you're nice to everyone

and the fact that you're so sincere

but mostly i like it when you're asleep

because you're so beautiful, yet so unaware

 

\----

 

i hate the way i look

and the mint colour of my hair

i hate the way my heart races

i hate it when he glares

 

i hate the scars on my skin

and the boy that's always on my mind

i hate myself so much that it makes me sick

it even makes me rhyme

 

i hate that he's always right

i hate it when i can't speak

i hate that he's so perfect

even worse, how i'm such a freak

 

i hate the way i need someone

and the fact that i'm still existing

but mostly i hate the way i want him

because i know he'll always be missing

 

\--

 

i see the way you look at her

and the way you cut your hair

i see the way you get nervous

i see it when you stare

 

i see how you cling to her

and the way it's stuck on my mind

i see you so much that it makes me sick

it even makes me rhyme

 

i see the way you pity me

i see nothing but sin

i see your friends laughing at me

even worse, how easily you join in

 

i see the way you cherish her

and the fact that she's the one

but mostly i see how happy you are

because you shine brighter than the sun

 

\--

 

i hate the way you cry

and the way you get kissed

i hate the way you skip meals

i hate the scars on your wrists

 

i hate how you ignore me

and the way it destroys my mind

i hate you so much that it makes me sick

i wish it didn't make me rhyme

 

i hate the way you're always happy

i hate it when you whine

i hate it when you touch her

even worse, when i act like i'm fine

 

i hate the way you'll be gone soon

and the fact that it's almost fall

but mostly I hate the way I don't hate you

not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello no ones gnna read this mess ^^ but I'm gnna write an essay in these notes bc apparently I'm great at talking shit
> 
> \- this was taken from the film '10 things i hate about you.' if you havent seen it then ur fucking DUMB it's the best 90s film and its acc really funny go watch it
> 
> \- i literally worked on this for 3 days and didn't do any uni work ://
> 
> \- catch that 1975 lyric
> 
> \- please please drop a comment, whether its good or bad, just anything. i want to know how you found it, especially since it's the only thing i'll probably post on this site.
> 
> \- this site is SO confusing! wtf is a skin? this is too much for my brain
> 
> \- thank you if you read this
> 
> \- look after your mental health
> 
> \- i love you


End file.
